Seiko X Kohori, the two that never got to meet
by Zinteam
Summary: A fanfic for the pairing of Kohori and Seiko, because these two ultra cute characters never got to meet, and by all rights are perfect for each other. Enjoy


**Part 1: **_To get over a past love..._

**_Authors note: _**_if you haven't finished the anime, this has some spoilers, Kohori only shows up in the last 4-5 episodes anyways, so I guess thats to be expected. This is set after anyways, so if you haven't finished, finish first._

Graduation had come so soon for the others, Kohori was a year younger than Risa when she and Otani graduated. He still had a year to go, and he knew already that despite the troubles that they seemed destined to have, that they fit together. Otani had made that clear, Risa was his girlfriend, and that Kohori should stay away from them.

Risa had left town, both of them had actually. Risa with plans to become a stylist, and Otani to become a teacher, it just wasn't fair. He had to work all on his own in this shop with this old lady always yelling. Kohori still thought about Risa though, his feelings didn't fade that easily, especially as inexperienced as he was. He may know that it was impossible, but he couldn't help think back through the time even before he knew about her boyfriend.

That almost kiss.

The Umibouzu concert.

The feel of it when Otani punched him that one time.

Otani, was he really right for her? He frowned, his attention moving back to work, something had said the same thing, Otani. He turned around. There were two people in a booth, one of them a girl in the uniform of Risa's school--he recognized it from the few times he had seen her before work--and another that was in his own clothes. The girls back was to him, but he recognized the guy suddenly. From that visit right after exam times, talking about Otani's grades.

He frowned heavily. This guy had lied to him, saying he was Risa's lover, and mentioning men on the side. "Come on Haruka, don't be so mean." The other, more girly voice called out. "He'll only be back in town for a little while, and I promised that there'd be plenty of food, cant you help out?"

Kohori found himself listening in on their conversation, luckily the Ikebe wasn't busy right now, so he could do so without the old lady in charge yelling at him as usual. Still, it put him on edge, and he couldn't help but glance around, only peeking around the corner a little to see the guy as he listened in. "That midget... he's too dumb to be with Risa, much less to be a teacher."

The man seemed way to used to shooting insults Otani's way, and Seiko replied quickly and with vigor. "Otani isn't that bad... he's really nice!" She defended him, and though Kohori didn't understand it, he felt a pit in his stomach. Was Otani really that foul? He seemed rather insensitive, did he go after this girl too? "I mean, even after... uhm, he's still my friend, even though I used to like him..." Seiko seemed to get quiet for a bit, and Kohori frowned, he walked around the corner to enter the conversation.

"I'm not so sure about Otani, I mean, Risa likes him, but past that he seems really insensitive..." He said, frowning. He had covered for Risa back when it counted, but he still worried about her. "Its Risa's choice, but still, Otani.."

"Ah, just spit it out!" The man said roughly, startling Kohori and the young girl as he did. "That midget isn't good enough for Risa!" He shouted out, and Kohori frowned. "You agree, don't you. I don't want to help with any romantic dinner for them..." The mans vigor turned to grumbling as he looked to the side. The girl looked at him with a light frown, and then smiled to Kohori.

Kohori was a bit taken aback, this girl was cute. It wasn't that he was into girls like this, but this girl was so painfully obviously cute that it was nearly painful to look at her. Almost as if to add insult to injury, her squeaky voice came out with a wide smile. "I'm Seiko... thats... Haruka." Kohori only glanced lightly as he learned the guys name, it was really a girls name, but that didn't matter. "Dont be mean to Otani." Seiko pleaded, moving Kohori's attention back to her. "He means well!"

Kohori frowned, her look almost seemed as if she was near tears, how could Haruka shout at her like he did-- he already found himself smiling nervously and reassuring her. "Dont worry... I know all that, but its frustrating... Risa is so nice..." Kohori turned to look at Haruka as he felt Haruka's glare.

"You like her too huh?" Haruka was accusing, and then he let out a long drawn out sigh and lay his head on the table. "Risa this, Risa that, and that midget... and another midget." He glared at Kohori and he took a step back nervously. "Enoughs enough!" He shouted suddenly, and got up with a slam as his hands pushed off the table. Seiko's voice rang out in shock.

--"Wait Haruka, I didn't bring--"

--"I'm leaving!"

--"My wallet..."

--"Bye!"

Kohori frowned. Haruka hadn't even listened to her, and he was gone. He frowned, looking at the table. Seiko had just had a drink, a small one too, but Haruka had a bunch of stuff, it looked like a meal and sides. It wasn't even eaten all the way. "I'll pay..." Kohori started to say, then looked to see tears falling down Seiko's cheeks.

"Idiot..." She muttered lightly. "I had to give up... on someone too." Kohori pauses, staring at Seiko for a moment, he looked at the clock, he could take a break now anyways. He sat down across from Seiko, then reached out to pat her shoulder consolingly.

Right, she had liked Otani. it figures, everything was circled around them, wasn't it. "If you need help with... a dinner, was it?" He asked, his hand still on her shoulder. Seiko nodded, through her tears, wiping them away as best she could. "I'll help. I'm used to working in the kitchens here, so if its an extra hand you need... I can help." He smiled gently at her, just in time as she looked up. She blushed lightly, wiping the last of her tears as they finally stopped coming up.

"Reeeally?" She asked, long drawn out and cute, the slight blush on her face drawing a similar shade to Kohori's cheeks as he let out a slightly nervous laugh.

"Yeah..." He smiled. "If its a romantic dinner, thats... well, I'm sure I'll see whatever Risa sees in Otani." Seiko looked at him, then smiled and nodded.

"Yup!" She grinned, then looked at all the food. "Oh.. uhm..." Seiko looked and frowned, unsure what to do.

"I'll pay, no worries, why don't we split it for right now?" Kohori asked, munching on a french fry even as he asked. Seiko nodded with a bright cute smile and Kohori returned it, they ate peacefully for awhile, and Seiko told him that the dinner was in two weeks, and she was trying to think of the best foods to make, and the place to hold the dinner, just a little after they exchanged numbers though, business started rolling into the restaurant and the old lady yelled at Kohori again. He paid for the food and got to work, though his mind like before, was elsewhere. It was still centered around Risa but... he would get rid of those feelings and give up for good, once he knew she was in good hands.

After all, there are other girls out there. /// Kohori blushed, not understanding the afterthought and pushing it away, cleaning with such an obvious look on his face that the girls at a nearby table laughed.

Over the course of the next two weeks, Kohori and Seiko looked up recipe's on their own, and eventually decided to hold the dinner at Seiko's place, her parents would be out so they had the entire night to decorate it. The problem with that though was that they wouldn't have the Home Ec room at the school too cook, nor would they have the possibility of any students helping. It was just a meal for two though, so Kohori didn't worry much, in the end Seiko and him had agreed on simple dishes anyways. Simple, but romantic, when Kohori let himself into Seiko's place like she said he could, she was already partway through putting up large drapes over the window and setting up candles. He had to admire how creative she had gotten with where all the candles and drapes were placed, creating a bright candle lit red room with a single table.

Seiko was in the middle of re securing a stubborn drape when he walked in, and though he was only a bit taller than her, he walked up and offered his help. He didn't notice when she glanced at him, blushing profusely, and because of how the light flickered in the room he didn't notice how the blush lingered. "Very nice." Kohori said with a smile. "Its a great atmosphere... how long do we have until they arrive?"

"They'll be here in an hour, I've got most of it started though, so no worries." Kohori smiled, and she smiled back, leading him to the kitchen.

Kohori looked around the tidy kitchen for a moment before asking "Your parents... do you really have time to clean all this up tonight?" He frowned, and Seiko frowned a bit too. "Ill stay and help you clean up too... I guess." he said simply. "I'm in charge of the sauces here, and the marinades and all that right?" he asked with a smile.

"Yup!" Seiko's voice seemed to fail to reach a higher pitch, and she laughed a bit instead. "Its not that much... thanks a lot for helping, it means a lot." Seiko smiled happily at him, once again blushing. This time Kohori didn't notice because of a pot nearly over boiling, and by the time the hour was nearly but, Seiko was wondering if he was clueless, or if she was just unlucky...

"He's so cute though... in a different way from Otani." She smiled lightly, Otani she had thought would accept him because he was strong, Kohori maybe... because he was sensitive.

"Oh! Kohori!" The voice suddenly sounded from the front, Risa was here, Seiko hurriedly dished the meal out.

"What are you doing here..." Otani glared at Kohori for a moment until he saw Kohori's bright smile shining back at him.

"Now don't be mean!" Risa frowned at Otani, and Kohori sensed a bit of tension in the atmosphere. A silent fight? Kohori looked at Otani, he seemed to plead with Risa between their eyes.

"..." "..." "..."

Otani blushed and sighed. "Cmon Risa, I wont start a fight here." he said simply, and grabbed her hand as he took her to the next room. Kohori looked into the room with interest as the meal started, noticing after a moment Seiko peeking from the kitchen. Her eyes met with his and he could sense a smile from her side as well.

Otani... Kohori observed how well the two seemed to get along, Risa and Otani, and nearly fell over when Otani declared his love for Risa right there. Kohori was glad he had grown out of his shyness, even though he did still seem a bit impulsive. He walked in a little later go clean up, and Otani gave him an odd skeptic look.

Kohori wilted under his glare for awhile until he finally couldn't stand it. "I'm not after Risa anymore--"

"I don't care about that. You couldn't get her anyways..." Otani said it with finality, and Kohori knew not to argue.

"If It isn't that then... what exactly is it?"

Otani paused, as if speculating, then continued. "You came here to help Seiko cook?"

"Yeah?"

"Thats it?"

"... Yeah. She tried to get Haruka to help at Ikebe... but he ditched her so I offered to--"

"Dont fall for her." Otani's face had an odd pale look. "Trust me, from one guy to another, don't"

To this Kohori frowned. "Why should it matter to you..." He said slowly. "You already have Risa now." He said simply, wondering what was going on. What kind of past did Seiko and Otani have?

Otani glanced at Risa and Seiko in the kitchen, then continued. "That isn't it at all." he frowned. "Seiko... no, Seishiro is--"

"Otani!" Risa walked back in, a warning in her voice and grabbed his arm. Whatever Otani wanted to say, she didn't want him to say. She grabbed Otani and dragged him up. "Lets have a little chat, okay?" Otani sighed, giving Kohori an odd look. Kohori looked back in frustration and confusion.

Seiko, did he even like her? She was sweet, like Risa but a bit more cute maybe? He couldn't place it exactly, and he was still looking confused when Seiko walked back into the room. "Thank you so much for helping, Kohori." She smiled, leaning over, Kohori looked into her eyes, seeing the blush on her cheeks. What was wrong with it, if it would get his mind off of Risa... Otani shouldn't care, its better that he move on. Kohori slowly began to lean in, almost without really thinking about it, and in a few seconds his lips meet Seiko's.

He doesn't notice as Otani stares from the doorway, nor does he notice the near silent struggle as Risa restrains him. All he notices really, is how soft Seiko's lips are, and the fact that she doesn't pull away. The kiss ends and both Kohori and Seiko avoid each others eyes for a moment, before Kohori's hand moves to his lips. "Oh... that was my first kiss, wasn't it?" He asks himself, blushing intensely. "I... Seiko..." He frowns. Seishiro...? He looks over at Otani on the side, and Otani has his head in his hand for a moment, then he gives Kohori a light, almost pained, smile.

"We're going home you two." Risa says with a smile, and the two blush, pulled from their reverie. "Behave, okay? And thanks for the meal, it was delicious." She grins, and Otani smiles lightly too.

"Good luck Kohori... you too Seiko." His eyes linger on the two for a moment, and then Risa pulls him out by his ear. His hesitation, what was it about? Was it the lingering jealous eyes of a past lover...or maybe Seiko really did have something to hide. Kohori blushed, he doubted anything would change his view of this beautiful girl as it was though. There were no worries in his mind, as he smiled at Seiko and stood up.

"Well..." He feels a heavy blush. "Then.. we should probably get to cleaning, right?" Seiko nods, her fingers lingering near her lips as well. She smiled brightly up at Kohori, letting out a little cute squeak.

"Yup!"

Its very late by the time Kohori finished cleaning up, mainly because Seiko kept sneaking up on him and planting kisses on his cheek, relishing every moment of embarrassment she caused him, and grinning whenever she caught his eye. He was thoroughly exhausted by the time he fell to bed that night.

Seiko then.... he smiled lightly, maybe this time, the sweet girl was for him.


End file.
